


Valery the Doctor Dolittle of Chernobyl

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Valery was always an odd one with cats and animals, even when they're in Chernobyl and knew that you can't touch the animals. That doesn't stop Valery.PS: Sorry about the late update with the fanfics, had school work and tests. But thanks for being patient, and you guys are the best, when loving the fanfics on Chernobyl, ENJOY





	Valery the Doctor Dolittle of Chernobyl

Chernobyl was a fucked up world in the last few months that the people, the soldiers, the machines, and the ones that worked in the board meetings were there. They didn’t know what to do when it came to stopping radiation from touching the ground, and killing the people in it.  
The helicopter was a failure, the damn rover was a complete waist with the Germans getting involved. They didn’t know what else was left, none of the Soviet Union didn’t know what to do.

Boris kept on peering down from the roof, he looked and saw millions of liquidators cleaning the streets. Washing and making sure that graphite was swept away. Though Boris agreed with Valery on how much is being wasted and not evacuating sooner, Boris had to admit, the ginger head of a scientist had balls when it came to speaking and yelling. He looked, and cocked a brow. He saw Valery walking down from the playground and was heading into the forest. He coughed, nobody else saw Valery, except himself. Boris knew Valery was a smart one, but clumsy when it came to walking in a large isolated forest.

“Maybe I should go and see if he is alright” thought Boris to himself, he shook his head. Knowing Valery, he was never keen to wanting to be treated like a child. “Fuck it” said Boris walking down the stairs, and following outside where Valery was heading. He followed him, not too deep. But seeing how far he walked, he had to be at least a few miles from the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, “dammit Valery, I hope you didn’t get your ass stuck up in a tree,” said Boris, ducking under branches.

He kept on walking, he halted when he saw Valery. Valery was petting something but Boris couldn’t see what it was. He moved a little to the side, and to his surprise, a skinny looking fox was at Valery’s pants and Valery was petting its chin and the fox purred with a smile. He gave it a piece of bread. Boris chuckled to himself, he knew Valery was an animal lover, but didn’t think animals liked him a lot more. “So this is what you like to do in your spare time, Valery?” asked Boris. Valery jumped and turned, “Boris, what are you doing here. How did you find me?” asked Valery wiping off his hands

“I saw you from the roof walking into the forest, wanted to see if you were alright,” said Boris chuckling, “well, UM, you were wrong on that one. And I wasn’t touching any animals alright. I just dropped my glasses” said Valery trying to hide the fact that he just touched a radiated animal

“You don’t have to hide it Valery, I saw you petting that fox. It was actually nice to treat it as an actual thing” said a tired Boris. Valery blinked, never had he heard Boris speak so kindly to him and seem nice to a damn animal.  
“Are you going to report this?” asked Valery, giving Boris a child like manner. “What do I look like Valery, some kind of school girl spreading gossip?” said Boris cocking an eyebrow. The next day was odd, Boris saw Valery petting more dogs that came into the base that the liquidators were working in, the soldiers laughed or shrugged. “It seems Valery is enjoying himself with nature” said Ulana smirking at Valery, who was petting a dog that rubbed on his uniform

“Yes, but if the board sees this, they will possibly burn his hands in order to get the radiation off him,” said a worried Boris. He didn’t mind the fox, but he thought it was getting out of control, “I think it’s rather adorable. While yes they have radiation and possible graphite, we all need a little cuteness in this hell hole” said a laughing Ulana, seeing Valery slump down and rubbing the dog’s belly.

When night came, everyone was asleep. Boris couldn’t sleep, coughing made it worse. He heard a noise coming from the tents, he thought it was a bird or just a soldier taking a piss. But the footsteps were bigger than the soldiers, who Boris and Valery swore weren’t older than 20 or 18 years old.  
He got a flashlight, and moved where the footsteps were at. Boris started to head back in the forest further away from the power plant, just the wind made Boris cough and shiver. “Valery I swear to almighty god you aren’t out here” said Boris wanting to slap Valery across the mouth.

He kept walking and saw the mud tracks, he shined the light and saw Valery standing with a small fawn walking to him and sniffing his palm. The fawn rubbed on Valery’s arm and started to make noises. Boris looked, “you know, if you want to come and see, you don’t have to wait and laugh at me,” said Valery turning and cocking a brow. “I wish I could slap that smug face right off you science freak” said an angered Boris. He looked at the animal that kept rubbing on Valery.

“Come and see,” said Valery. Boris didn’t want to but seeing the fawn’s face made him want to hold it, “alright” breathed out Boris. He leaned down, and held out his hands. The fawn sniffed it. Valery put some kettle corn in Boris’ hand, the fawn smelled it again and licked it making Boris chuckle, “you are lucky this is cute Valery” said a smiling Boris

“What’s that Boris, a smile” laughed Valery. After the fawn was done, it ran off leaving Boris and Valery looking. “I must say, for a shit hole like Chernobyl deer are rather beautifull” said Boris, “A fawn Boris, a deer is an adult, and a fawn is a baby for a deer” Boris glared, “it is science Boris, even a dumb person can tell which is which."

General Nikolai Tarakanov started to see Valery petting animals, he wanted to report it but Boris told him that it made Valery happy, but Boris threatened him, saying that he would take his rank if he told a living soul. “I do not know Boris, yes, Valery is smart to not get bitten by a damn puppy dog, but this being radiation and all seems a bit dangerous” said Tarakanov, looking at Valery petting a mouse that he found in the food tent

“It could be worse Comrade Tarakanov, it could be an alligator and not a fucking mouse” said Boris smiling at the mouse

“And besides, men need adorableness in this mess that needs to be picked up” said Ulana holding stacks of files. They tried saying something but it never worked. Boris, Ulana, and Tarakanov saw two of the soldiers looking at the mouse, and laughing with Valery. Even though they teased him and made fun of his clumsiness, they had to admit, it is cute to see a mouse crawl on them and look at them.

“I’m going to pet it, and don’t stop me comrades, we won’t live long and I will smack each and everyone of you who try to stop me when that mouse climbs my hand” said Ulana going up and petting it.

Tarakanov walked where Ulana was and took his cap off, and let the mouse hop in the cap. Boris rolled his eyes and shrugged, he had already dealt with one Doctor Dolittle, he didn’t need to deal with a general Dolittle and a female scientist Dolittle.


End file.
